First Date
by NY-makes-me-happy
Summary: Sequel to Denial. Danny and Lindsay have their first date Duh! Look at the title! Anyways, total M&M!
1. Bored

**Okay peeps, so by popular demand I am writing a sequel to Denial. This one is about their first official date, I might do more sequels, I do love a good trilogy, quadriology, quintriology... you get the idea.**

**Anyway, I hope this is as popular as Denial, and thanks to everyone for their reviews on that one. It was my first fic so glad it was good!**

**Oh, and I don't own CSI... you get it by now.**

**Bored**

Lindsay was sitting in the office she shared with Danny, watching the clock on her computer, tapping her pen on the desk, swinging round in her seat. The majority of her day had been spent in that office, ploughing through her seemingly never-ending pile of paper-work. She couldn't take anymore; at least before Danny left it was a bit more entertaining. He'd flirt shamelessly with her, throw balled up paper at her, made suggestive comments about the night which was approaching, their first official date. Lindsay of course reciprocated his flirting, balled up paper and suggestive comments, but now, 2 hours after he left and another hour until she could join him, she was bored out of her mind. She'd checked her e mail, replied to the ones she had received from her friends back in Montana, she'd tidied her desk. Hell, she'd even tidied Danny's desk, leaving him a little surprise in his drawer for tomorrow. Suddenly she heard _Behind Blue Eyes _by The Who, Danny was ringing her, she searched for her phone in her desk. _Why did I tidy, now I can't find anything_! She eventually found it and answered

"_What took you so long?"_

"I've been tidying, can't find a damn thing!"

"_You didn't do my desk did you?"_

"Would I ever touch your desk Danny?" she said sarcastically.

"_Yes you would, and you have haven't you?"_ she could hear the laugh building in his throat.

"Just a little bit"

Danny laughed down the phone. _"Hi by the way"_

"Hi"

"_So I take it you're bored then?"_

"Hell yeah, I've checked my e mail, replied to them, tidied my desk, tidied yours and thought about you, now I'm bored!"

"_You got bored thinking about me. I'm hurt"_

"Shut it Messer, are you just ringing me to be sarcastic or was there a reason?"

"_Well, I guessed you'd be bored, you know, since I wasn't there. So I was gonna give you an anonymous call, then I realised you had my number, then you answered so that plan went out the window and the sarcasm started."_

"Anonymous call hey? You know, I did say I didn't like the fact I wouldn't know who it was or what they looked like."

"_Well you know what I look like..."_

"I certainly do Messer"

"_So..."_

"Well, you called me, so get talking cowboy!"

"_Geez Linds, you're so domineering"_

"You weren't complaining the night on the pool table"

"Oh yeah what happened on the pool table Linds**?" **Just at that minute Flack walked in with a Cheshire smile across his face.

Lindsay raised one finger, indicating she'd be one minute.

"_Linds. Did Flack just walk in when you were talking about the pool table?"_

"Yes Danny and he's still smiling, so we'll do this again another time."

"_What about the pool table? When we gonna do that again?" _

"Danny, I'll see you later, and we'll see about the pool table." She said, looking at Flack who was sat opposite her in Danny's seat pretending to gag.

"_He's pretending to gag isn't he?"_

"Yes Danny, he is pretending to gag, See you later."

"_Bye Montana"_ he said, hanging up.

Lindsay shut her phone and turned to Flack.

"You two know each other too well Flack"

"Yeah, yeah Linds. I definitely know too much now. I'm never playing pool at his again"

"Good to know. What you doing here anyway, other than interrupting Danny's attempt at an anonymous call."

"I'll choose to ignore that last comment Linds. Was seeing if you wanted a ride home, I just got off."

Lindsay looked at her clock, my, how time flies when you're having fun.

"I'm off in 15 minutes, you fancy hanging around cos I really don't feel like the subway?"

"Sure, I'll be in the break room. Did Danny tidy his desk?"

"No, I did. Bored."

"He ain't gonna like that Linds. I'll see you in a bit" said Flack as he walked out towards the break room.

Lindsay put the files she had been working on back in the filing cabinet and took the finished ones to Mac's office. On her way to the locker room she poked her head round the break room door and told Flack she was ready to go.

The ride home was filled with mindless chatter about Danny mostly, Lindsay telling Flack things she's promised not to tell, like him holding doors open for her, that he chose the ringtone on her phone for when he rings, the fact that when she rings him it plays _Brown eyed girl_ and much to Flack's amusement the fact that Danny actually admitted to liking country music. They pulled up at Lindsay's apartment.

"You know he's gonna kill you if he finds out you told me all that?"

"He'd never kill me Flack, he likes me too much and anyway he won't find out will he Flack" Lindsay replied with a smile and a forcefulness in her voice.

"No way Linds. I promise, I'll never tell." Flack shouted out of the open window as Lindsay climbed the steps to her building, crossing his fingers on the steering wheel.

_No way is he living this down._

**Review, PLEASE! I know how it can be with sequels, it all goes downhill!**


	2. Will and Grace

**Okay, so I had a serious case of writers block on this one. Hope it turned out alright. Thanks for all the reviews, glad you're enjoying the sequel!**

**Will and Grace**

After Lindsay had put the phone down Danny sighed, he hadn't only called Lindsay because he thought she might be bored, he wanted a distraction, he looked at the clock, it was three hours until their date and time was dragging. He tried to watch an old Giants game on the TV, but he got bored, _Damn Montana, you're making get bored of the Giants! _He looked around his apartment, it wasn't messy but he was desperate, so he started cleaning, he swept, dusted, organised and wiped. When he finished he looked at the clock again, it had only been an hour. _Now what?_ He still had 2 hours to kill, so decided to get some practice in on his punch bag before getting in the shower. He punched and kicked and punched some more, all the time thinking about Lindsay, about the way she smiled at him, the way she fit perfectly in his arms, the way she understood his sarcastic humour, the way her stomach muscles clenched when he kissed her neck . He didn't know how long he'd been at the punch bag, thinking of Lindsay, but his arms were becoming numb. He finally decided it was time to get in the shower. Standing under the warm shower spray, letting his arms drop by his sides, the feeling beginning to come back, he started to think of Lindsay again what she might wear, whether she'd like the date or not and his breath became short, his heart was racing, his hands were shaking, _Oh God, what if she doesn't like it, what if she doesn't show, Oh God, what am I gonna do. _Danny took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down, chastising himself for worrying so much; he'd never worried this much about a date before. He'd never even enjoyed dates before really, he much preferred what happened afterwards, but Lindsay was different, he wanted everything to be perfect, and it would be, he knew it, or at least he hoped he knew it. He began to catch his breath, his heart was returning to its normal rate as he continued his shower. When he finished he looked at the clock...again. One hour to go.

Meanwhile, in Lindsay's apartment:

When she entered her apartment she put her purse and keys on the dresser by the door and hung her coat in the closet. She looked at the clock; she had about 2 ½ hours until Danny would come to pick her up. She decided to draw a bath, she put in her favourite bubble bath, poured herself a glass of wine and stepped in. She took a deep breath, appreciating the floral scent and started to relax. She sipped at her wine and placed it carefully on the side of the bath before ducking her head under the water. She continued her bath, getting ready for her date with Danny. Her, the plain country girl, was going on a date with Danny Messer, the biggest player in the NYPD. She still had to pinch herself from time to time to make sure she hadn't dreamt the past few days, she'd been apprehensive about him to start with, she knew he'd been flirting with her for months but she'd heard the gossip, he was known for being a 'wham, bam, thank you mam' kind of guy, but what she'd seen in the last few weeks was different. She saw a different side to Danny Messer, the caring, sweet, funny, supportive, hard working side and she knew it was different with her.

She finished up and climbed out of the bath, wrapping a big white towel around herself and walking over to her bedroom. She sat at her dresser and towel dried her hair and ran a brush through it. She applied a clay face mask, grabbed the rest of her wine from the bathroom and went and sat on her 

couch. She turned on the TV and was flicking through the channels when she found a Will and Grace Marathon to watch. She hadn't seen it in ages and became engrossed in the story, it was only at an extremely funny moment when laughed that she realised she still had the face mask on; her face wasn't able to move. She ran into the bathroom, almost losing her towel on the way and washed it off. As she walked back into the bedroom she glanced at the clock, 1 ½ hours left. She could still hear Will and Grace in the background as she started to blow dry her hair.

Back in Danny's apartment:

Danny had got out of his shower and much to his annoyance he still had an hour until he had to go and pick Lindsay up, so he decided he'd watch some TV and have a beer. He walked over to his fridge, still only in his towel and grabbed one of the cold beers he always kept in there. _Thank god I restocked that after Lindsay came over!_ He sat on the couch, flicking through the channels, nothing caught his attention, when he found a Will and Grace Marathon, he'd never really watched it, but he knew Lindsay did so he thought he'd try it. To his surprise it was actually quite funny, he found himself laughing, a lot. He made a mental note not to tell Lindsay, he knew she would tell Flack, just like he knew at some point she'd tell a load of other secrets about him. As much as he knew he could trust her, she was a terrible gossip. He got so engrossed in the programme that he didn't realise he watched an entire episode, leaving him with 15 minutes to get ready. _Oh God, Oh God, I'm gonna be late for our first date, great Messer, you've been moping for hours and now you're going to be late. _Danny ran into his bedroom, losing his towel on the way.

When he reached his bedroom he pulled on some boxers and walked over to his closet, not knowing what to wear. _I'm turning into a woman!_ He decided to wear a pair of smart jeans, a white shirt and a suit jacket. He put his dog tags back on, tucking them inside his shirt, and his watch, looking at it as he fastened the strap. Not long now. He quickly rubbed some wax in his hair, giving it that messy, just woken up look he knew she liked. He ran out of his room, almost tripping on the towel he lost earlier on the way, grabbed his wallet, keys and phone from the cabinet by his door and set off to pick her up, his heart starting to beat faster again.

Meanwhile, in Lindsay's apartment:

When she finished blow drying her hair she started to curl it, she was going to wear it straight for a change but she knew how much Danny liked it curly. When she finished curling her hair she decided to get dressed before doing her makeup. She hung her towel over the radiator, put on a pair of black satin panties and walked over to her wardrobe to start the hardest part of the whole thing, _what shall I wear? _She contemplated wearing the green dress again, he'd liked that so much, but she decided against it. Just like she had a few nights ago she began pulling outfits out of her closet, rejecting them one after the other. The black skirt and wraparound top, too casual, the burgundy ankle length dress, too formal, the navy blue shift dress, too conservative, the short red dress, too slutty. The she found it, she hadn't worn it in ages and it was perfect. An indigo satin dress that came just below the knee with a halter neck which allowed just enough cleavage to be on show, but the best part was the back, or lack of it. It cut down to just above the dimples on her lower back, Danny had said how much he loved her back, plus, she wouldn't be wearing a bra and he would know it. _He'll love it so much he'll hate it._ She put her dress on and admired it in the mirror; it still fit her perfectly, hugging her curves in all the right places. She returned to her dresser to put her makeup on, glancing at the clock quickly. ½ hour till Danny arrived. Plenty of time.

She had just finished her makeup and was putting on some silver jewellery when she heard her buzzer go. _Danny's here. _A smile appeared on her face.

"Hello?" she said down the intercom

"_Hi Montana"_

"Oh Danny, I'm afraid I'm busy, I've got a hot date tonight with a gorgeous man. You'll have to come back later"

"_Very funny Montana, let me up, I'm freezing!"_

She laughed to herself, she loved how she could tease him like that; they definitely had the same sense of humour. She unlatched the door and went back to her bedroom to get her shoes.

_Knock Knock_

"It's open Danny. I'm just getting my shoes" she yelled from her bedroom.

He entered her apartment, shutting the door behind himself, laughing at her television; she'd been watching Will and Grace too. "You know Montana, you shouldn't do that, how do you know I wasn't a serial killer."

"Well, I didn't, but I do have a gun and I knew you were on your way up and you'd protect me" she said as she entered the living room.

Danny turned as she walked out of her bedroom, she looked beautiful. The dress was just as good as the green one, if not better. It clung to her curves perfectly.

"Wow Montana, you look... Wow!"

"Danny Messer, lost for words, just wait till everyone hears about this! You don't look so bad yourself by the way" she said as she turned around to pick up her purse. It was then he noticed the back, or lack of. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He'd changed his mind, he hated that dress, he wanted to rip it off her, cos there was no way he'd be able to make it through a whole date with her in it.

Lindsay noticed his staring at her, lost in is thoughts and knew that she was right about the dress.

"So we ready to go Danny?" she asked, his eyes darting back up to hers and away from her back and out of his thoughts. He looked flustered.

"Go, go where?"

**Like I said, I had difficulty writing this so let me know how it went please.**

**Also, I don't know what they're doing on their date yet so it might be a while for an update before I get inspired!**


	3. No Lying

**This is a short one but bear with me. I have an ace idea for the next bit!**

**Hope you enjoy! Thanks again for the reviews, glad this one is working too. **

**No Lying**

Danny pulled his car up outside a restaurant in Manhattan and ran round to the other side to open the door for Lindsay. She giggled as he did.

"Why Mr. Messer, I'm starting to get used to this. You'd better watch out."

"You should get used to it, apart from around Flack. Do you have any idea what he'd say if he knew I opened doors for you?"

Lindsay thought back to her and Flack's conversation whilst he gave her a lift home and tried to hold back her smile.

"I have absolutely no idea" she said, not able to hold her smile completely.

"You told him didn't you" Danny said, feigning anger. A small pout appeared on his face.

"Come on Danny, don't pout..." she said imitating his facial expression, which earned her a laugh from Danny, "...now are we going in or are we eating on the sidewalk?"

The young couple walked into the restaurant hand in hand, Danny leading the way, of course holding the door open for her on the way.

As they walked in Lindsay's eyes scanned the room, it certainly wasn't the fanciest restaurant in New York, but that wouldn't be her thing anyway. No, this place was perfect, small, intimate, dim lighting, candles on tables and not too noisy. Danny asked for their table whilst Lindsay was in awe of her surroundings, the waiter led them over and asked what they would like to drink.

"I'll have a beer thanks. Montana?"

"Erm, same please".

The waiter left to get their drinks, leaving them with their menus.

"Danny, this place is amazing."

"Thought you'd like it" Danny replied with a smile.

Lindsay couldn't resist that smile; it made her heart jump no matter how often she saw it. She returned her gaze to the menu to decide what she would eat. Danny didn't look back to his menu, he continued to watch Lindsay, like he always did, still smiling.

Lindsay looked back up from her menu for a second and saw him still looking at her.

She smiled at him, a small laugh escaping her lips, she put down her menu and crossed her arms, "What?" She asked him.

"Nothing..." he said, returning his gaze o his menu, peeking over it, seeing she was still sat looking at him, arms crossed, questioning look on her face, "... OK, you're just... I mean I was just ... Oh God...you're beautiful and I can't keep my eyes off you." His cheeks turned a slight red colour; he tried to hide it behind his menu, his eyes peeking over the top to gauge her reaction.

He wasn't disappointed, her cheeks turned a similar colour to his and a broad smile crossed her face. "You know what Danny, you keep acting like this I'm gonna have stuff to talk to Flack about for years!" she said with a laugh.

Danny laughed in response, "Speaking of Flack, what exactly have you told him about me?"

"I haven't told him anything!" She said, trying to hold in her laughter, unsuccessfully.

Danny could tell she was lying; he always could, just like the time she asked him what he was doing for dinner and pretended it was because she wanted the team to go out together.

Just then the waitress came over and took their order, Danny ordered a Steak, Lindsay chicken in a red wine sauce. They thanked the waitress, Lindsay secretly thanking her for coming at that point and interrupting their conversation about Flack.

"So Danny, How'd you find this place?"

"No, No Montana, you don't get out of it that easily, You told Flack something, now spill."

Lindsay sighed, "Ok, but don't be mad..." she said, pouting her lips, looking as innocent as ever, "...I might have let slip about the opening doors and things."

"And..."

"That's it!" she said, smiling inwardly.

"No it isn't, you know I can tell when you're lying"

"Damn, right, maybe he knows about the ringtones you chose for us..." She looked over to him, a questioning look still on his face, "...and that you said you like some country music"

"Jeez Linds, you didn't hold back did you"

"So you're not mad then?"

"Nah, it woulda come out at some point, besides, this gives me the chance to rebuild my rep."

"Oh yeah, and how do you plan on doing that?"

"Just wait and see Montana, wait and see."

**Review please! I'll Love you all forever, well, maybe not forever, but a few days at least!**


	4. Nice Girls and Country Music

**Here it goes; the last part of this story. Hope you enjoy, I think I might, I repeat, might be doing another sequel, but don't hold me to it!**

**I don't own CSI or the Song.**

**Nice Girls and Country Music**

The rest of the dinner consisted of discussion of what Flack might do to Danny with the information that Lindsay had inadvertently divulged, the touristy places in New York that Lindsay hadn't been yet (there were a lot!) and a LOT of flirting.

The waitress had taken their empty plates and Danny's credit card away a few minutes ago whilst they were having a heated discussion about whether a wheat field was better than the New York skyline.

"You know Linds, we're never gonna agree on this"

"Well, you haven't actually seen a wheat field yet"

"OK, so we'll continue this when I have..." Danny said, effectively closing the conversation for the night, he looked at his watch, "... and we better get going"

"Going, where?"

"It's a surprise Montana..." Danny said, standing up to get his card from the returning waitress and extending a hand to Lindsay, "... now come on or we'll be late."

"You do realise I hate surprises." She replied, taking his hand as he led her hurriedly out of the restaurant.

"Just trust me will you Montana?"

Lindsay had expected to be getting into Danny's car again, so when he began to walk down the street she was caught unawares and had to walk much faster to catch him up, especially with the speed he was walking, she was almost running.

"You know Danny, you may want to get there quickly, but you don't have to wear 4 inch heels" Lindsay said sarcastically just before she reached him, he stopped and turned to her.

"You want me to carry you?" He said with a wink.

"No, just, slow down."

"No worries, we're here now anyway."

Lindsay looked up at the building they were stood outside, it was a bar, but not any bar, from inside she could hear live music, and it sounded like country music. A smile crept across her face.

"You know Danny, taking me here ain't gonna do anything to help rebuild your rep." She said, glancing over at him.

"Just go in would you Montana." Danny said, pressing his palm on her bare lower back, sending shivers up her spine and sending his head into a spin at the feel of her soft skin.

Inside was just as Lindsay had expected; a small stage to the rear with a live band playing old country songs, booth seats around the perimeter of the bar, wooden circular tables with chairs around, an old wooden bar surrounded by bar stools with an array of spirits on the back wall. It was just like the bars in Bozeman she used to go into after a hard shift. They headed over to the bar, sitting on two free stools and ordered their drinks which were quickly served.

"Wow Danny, this definitely isn't the sort of place I'd expect you to go."

"Well actually I've never been before, but thought you'd like it."

"Well you thought right, it's just like home." She was still beaming, Danny was amazed at how happy one bar could make her, but he knew she missed home so wanted to give her the next best thing.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the band, occasionally glancing at each other. They clapped the band as they finished their song when a woman with a clip board came onto the stage. Lindsay looked confused.

"It's open mic night" explained Danny. Lindsay nodded understandingly.

The announcer finished clapping the exiting band, "OK folks, next up we have a young man who hasn't been up here before so let's be nice..." Danny smiled at Lindsay and stood up from his stool, again Lindsay looked very confused, "... let's give it up for Danny Messer".

The rest of the bar started clapping as Danny walked towards the stage, Lindsay joined in eventually when it hit her what was going on, shaking her head and smiling at him as he sat on the stool in front of the microphone with a guitar on his knee. _What is he doing? And damn he looks hot with a guitar._ He looked slightly terrified, which made Lindsay smile even more.

"Hi everyone, OK, so I'm gonna do a song tonight for a lovely young lady sat over there at the bar..." Danny looked her in the eye and smiled, she still had a beaming smile on her face, "... this is for you Montana."

Danny took a deep breath, just him and his guitar, and began playing, Lindsay recognised the opening chords immediately, _Summertime by Kenny Chesney_, it was her favourite song; she and Danny had been discussing it the other day at work. The broad smile got even broader as he began to sing, looking directly at her the whole time, she felt like the only person in the room. She'd never heard him play the guitar or sing before, she knew he played, but the singing was a surprise, and even more surprising he was really good. The whole bar seemed to be enjoying Danny's acoustic rendition of Lindsay's favourite song, and his nervousness seemed to have dissipated as he came to the end of the song. When he finished everyone in the bar, including Lindsay, stood, clapping. Danny bowed his head to the audience as the announcer came back onto the stage clapping frantically. She must have said something but Lindsay didn't hear, she was too busy watching Danny as he made his way back over to her, people patting him on the back and saying how good it was on the way.

When he finally reached her she all but jumped on him, pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss, to which the bar began applauding again, much to the embarrassment of the young couple.

As the next performer took to the stage Danny and Lindsay made their way over to one of the booths with their drinks.

"So I take it you liked it then Montana?" Danny asked with the famous Messer grin, the first thing either of them had said since the kiss.

"It was alright..." she said sarcastically, Danny just continued to stare at her, "...OK it was great, I loved it, thank you. You know what, I've never been serenaded on a first date, actually, come to think of it I don't think I've ever been serenaded."

"Didn't the boys back in Montana like to serenade beautiful women?" Danny said, putting on a terrible western accent on the name of her home state.

"Obviously not..." Lindsay said with a confident smile, "...and I thought you were trying to rebuild your rep Dan, not knock it down completely!?"

Danny smiled, "You know what Linds, as long as I get to see that smile on your face, I don't care what Flack says".

Danny's comment not only made Lindsay smile, that smile that he loved so much he was willing to risk utter humiliation on being able to see it, but also made her cheeks blush, the same blush she got when he smiled at her, when he told her she was beautiful or when she was curled up in his arms after sleeping together, and he loved it almost as much as her smile.

They continued to talk, mostly about Montana, and Danny tried to find out what Montana boys actually did like to do for beautiful women, unsuccessfully.

"So Montana, you ready to go?"

"Sure, but you are aware that this is technically our first date and I'm a nice girl with rules about first dates." She replied with a smirk

Danny just laughed as they walked out of the bar into the cold New York streets. Lindsay shivered so he put his jacket over her shoulders. They walked in silence back to his car; Danny was thinking all the way to the car.

"Linds..." Danny said as they climbed into his car, "... you were joking about that whole first date rule thing weren't you?"

Lindsay laughed, "Well what do you think?"

"Well we have already slept together; don't nice girls have rules about that too?" Danny replied with a smirk.

Lindsay leaned over to him, her mouth millimetres away from his ear, close enough for him to feel her warm breath on his neck and her lips brushed his ear lobe, "You didn't seriously believe me when I said I was a nice girl did you?" Shivers ran through Danny's entire body, a mischievous smile graced Lindsay's lips as she looked at the effect her words had on Danny.

"Besides, I need help taking this dress off" she added, sitting back in her seat and raising her eyebrows.

Danny must have broken every speed restriction getting back to her apartment that night.

**Please review; glad you've all been enjoying this story so far.**

**Also, I know Danny hasn't rebuilt his rep, I couldn't think of anything he could do apart from sleep with a load of women, which I didn't want to happen! If you have any ideas let me know, I might put them in the maybe sequel.**


End file.
